With the progress of the technology, various display products have already been developed in the market, such as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and the Light Emitting Diode display (LED display). The LED display possesses the advantages of high luminous efficiency, long life and low energy consumption, and has been widely applied for the outdoor displays and the large outdoor billboards, and also exists in the displays of the home television and the computer.
The light emitting diode display is a display screen with a way of controlling the display of the semiconductor light emitting diode for showing kinds of information, such as words, graphics, images, animation, quotes, video and recording tape signals.
The technological progress of light emitting diodes is the biggest driving force to expand the market demand and application. At first, the light emitting diode is only used for micro indicator to be applied in the high-end equipments of the computer, audio and video recorders. With the development of large scale integrated circuits and computer technology, the light emitting diode displays are rapidly rising and gradually expanded in the fields of stock quotes, digital cameras, personal digital assistant (PDA), and mobile phones.
The LED display integrates the microelectronics technology, the computer technology, the information process in one, and possesses advantages of colorfulness, wide dynamic range, high brightness, high resolution, low operating voltage, low power consumption, long life, impact resistance, and stable and reliable work to become the new generation display media with the most advantage. The light emitting diode display has been widely applied in the large square, commercial advertisement, sports venues, information dissemination, press release and securities trade for satisfying requirements of various environments.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a light emitting diode display according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light emitting diode display comprises a substrate 100, a thin film transistor (TFT) layer 200 located on the substrate 100, a first planarization layer 300 located on the TFT layer 200, a first anode 400 located on the first planarization layer 300, a second planarization layer 500 located on the first anode 400 and the first planarization layer 300, a first through hole 510 being located in the second planarization layer 500 and exposing the first anode 400, a light emitting diode 600 located inside the first through hole 51, a cathode insulation layer 720, which is around the light emitting diode 600 and on the first anode 400, located inside the first through hole 510, and a first cathode 730 located on the cathode insulation layer 720, the light emitting diode 600 and the second planarization layer 500;
the light emitting diode 600 comprises a luminous lamp 610 and a second anode 620 and a second cathode 630 respectively connected to two ends of the luminous lamp 610, and the second anode 620 connects with the first anode 400, and the second cathode 630 contacts with the first cathode 730, and the first anode 400 and the first cathode 730 are insulated by the cathode insulation layer 720.
Generally, the manufacture method of the aforesaid light emitting diode display comprises:
step 1′, providing a TFT backplate 800 and a light emitting diode 600;
the TFT backplate 800 comprising a substrate 100, a TFT layer 200 located on the substrate 100, a first planarization layer 300 located on the TFT layer 200, a first anode 400 located on the first planarization layer 300, a second planarization layer 500 located on the first anode 400 and the first planarization layer 300 and a first through hole 510 being located on the second planarization layer 200 and exposing at least a portion of the first anode 400;
the light emitting diode 600 comprising a luminous lamp 610 and a second anode 620 and a second cathode 630 respectively connected to two ends of the luminous lamp 610;
step 2′, transferring the light emitting diode 600 into the first through hole 510 of the TFT backplate 800, and connecting the second anode 620 of the light emitting diode 600 with the first anode 400 of the TFT backplate 800 by welding.
step 3′, forming a cathode insulation layer 720, which is around the light emitting diode 600 and on the first anode 400, inside the first through hole 510 of the TFT backplate 800;
step 4′, forming a first cathode 730 on the cathode insulation layer 720, the light emitting diode 600 and the second planarization layer 500, and the first cathode 730 contacts with the second cathode 630.
In step 2′ of the aforesaid manufacture method of the light emitting diode, because the second anode 620 of the light emitting diode 600 is connected with the first anode 400 of the TFT backplate 800 by welding, the condition that the second anode 620 and the first anode 400 are in bad contact due to the poor welding may easily occur to result in that the illumination of the light emitting diode 600 is influenced.
In step 3′ of the aforesaid manufacture method of the light emitting diode, a combination of the organic material coating process and the photolithography process is generally used to form the cathode insulation layer 720. The photolithography process requires one mask, and thus the mask cost is increased to lead to the high production cost.